


Coś w mroku

by impala1533



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Derry, Gen, Stephen King - Freeform, deszcz, to
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala1533/pseuds/impala1533
Summary: Supernatural, Potwór, Sam i Dean Winchester jako dzieci, miasteczko Derry, John Winchester na polowaniu, wspomnienia o Mary, powołanie łowcy.





	Coś w mroku

Był ciągle głodny.   
Nie nasycało go mięso, szpik z pokruszonych kości, ani ciepła krew. Nie nasycał go strach, ani krzyki ofiar. Był stale głodny. I ciągle polował.  
  
Szary poranek obmywany deszczem, zajrzal powoli przez okna pokoju motelowego. Dean otworzył oczy, powoli wstał i poczłapał do łazienki.  
Potem podszedł do niedużej lodówki i wyjął karton mleka, który tata kupił wczoraj.  
.Mleko, sok pomarańczowy i dużą torbę płatków, by Dean i Sam mogli sobie zrobić śniadanie. Oraz burgery, do podgrzania w mikrofalówce.  
Ojciec wyruszył wczoraj wieczorem, miał wrócić jeszcze dziś, po południu.  
Dean naszykował dwie miseczki, łyżki, postawił obok otworzone płatki, karton mleka, sok i dwie szklanki.  
Przez krótką chwilę, wróciło do niego wspomnienie mamy, która sypała mu do miski mleka, kolorowe, słodkie, chrupiące kuleczki. Lubił je, bardzo.  
Nie miał ich teraz, dla Sama i siebie nasypie zwykłych płatków, kukurydzianych. Te też są niezłe. Muszą wystarczyć.  
  
Po śniadaniu nadal padał cichy, lekki deszcz. Żadna ulewa, która obrzydza spacer, tylko mżawka, przed którą można osłonić się kurtkami z kapturem.  
Siedmioletni Sammy nudził się, przestał rysować, a filmy animowane tym razem go nie wciągnęły.  
\- Chodźmy gdzieś...Deanoo- Zamruczał, niecierpliwie bujając się na krześle.  
-Nie ma nic fajnego w telewizji, tata wróci późno...no chodź gdzieś...  
-Plac zabaw jest rozmoknięty i nie ma tam innych dzieciaków, głupku- Zauważył rozsądnie starszy brat.  
-Chodź, może zobaczymy coś fajnego, puścimy na kałużach łódeczkę- Zaproponował Sam.  
Dean prychnąl z irytacją. Łódeczkę, dobre sobie, nie jest przecież jakimś gówniarzem, by taplać się w kałuży, ma prawie dwanaście lat, potrafi strzelać i umie prowadzić samochód. No, prawie umie- ale szybko się nauczy, jak mu tata jeszcze udzieli kilku lekcji.  
Nie zmieniało to oczywiście faktu, że teraz się nudził w tym pokoju motelowym, więc dlatego uległ prośbie Sama.  
Ubrali się w przeciwdeszczowe kurtki i wyszli na dwór, podążając w stronę miasta.  
Ulice miasteczka były opustoszale, niewiele przechodniów, niewiele aut, szare niebo zwisało nad domami, ogródkami z namokniętymi trawnikami, czarnym asfaltem jezdni.  
Dean wyjął z kieszeni łódkę z złożoną z papieru, podał młodszemu bratu.  
Sammy uśmiechnął się i puścił łódeczkę pod krawężnikiem chodnika, strumykiem wody, która płynąc jezdnią podążała do spływu kanalu.  
Szli za nią, patrząc jak płynie, niczym prawdziwa łódka, pokonując mielizny, wiry, popychana wietrzykiem, albo ich dmuchaniem.  
Nagle, dopłynęla i wpłynęła w głąb, do wąskiego, ciemnego ujścia kanałowego, odprowadzającego deszczówkę z jezdni, w kanał pod chodnikiem, pod nimi.  
Sam schylił się, wyciągając rękę, w stronę ciemnego otworu, próbując uratować łódeczkę.  
Dean momentalnie pociągnął brata do siebie.  
-Daj spokój, Sammy, na pewno cala przemokła, nie warto. Zrobię ci nową, jakby co. Deszcz zaczął padać coraz mocniej, mokra, długa grzywka Sama, przylepiła mu się nieprzyjemnie do czoła. Deanowi zrobiło się zimno w cienkiej, przeciwdeszczowej kurtce.  
Obaj mieli przemoczone, chlupoczące wodą buty i stracili chęci na spacer w zacinającym deszczu.  
  
Sam podał ufnie dłoń Deanowi- tak, nadal to robił, i obaj zawrócili w stronę motelu.  
Potem zdjęli mokre kurtki i buty, a Dean podgrzał im burgery na obiad. Z podwójnym serem.  
  
Potwór był ciągle głodny.  
Zaszyty w ciemnościach, dyszał, wciągając powietrze, smakując je, wyczuwając nadejście pożywienia. Gdy się przybliży, wymsknie się ze swojej kryjówki, dopadnie, wbijając w głąb mięsa pazury, siorbnie pierwszy łyk gorącej krwi- potem następny, następny...  
Usłyszał kroki, gdzieś na dole zaszeliściło, trzasnęla galązka. Usłyszał bicie serca swojej ofiary, dużego, silnego serca, tego był pewny.  
Przylgnął silnie do pnia, a potem, szurając wśród galęzi, skoczył w dół, odpychając się silnymi łapami, wystawiając pazury przed siebie, chcąc skoczyć pewnie na ziemię i dopaść zdobycz.  
Na dole, zaczajony wśród drzew, John Winchester, uzbrojony w karabin z noktowizorem, wymierzył w nadbiegającego potwora i wypalił -najpierw prosto we włochaty tors, potem w zębatą paszczę.  
Ciało chupakabry rzucił po drodze, do stawu, nie bawił się w subtelności, śpieszył się do chłopców.  
Powinien być z nimi, przed nocą, ale łowy na potwora się przeciągnęły.  
Miasteczko Derry, gdzie był motel w którym się zatrzymali, też nie miało najlepszej opinii. Jakoś dużo zgonów w nim było i dziwnych zaginięć.  
Być może, powinien dokładnie przejrzeć kroniki, nekrologi, miejscowe gazety...  
Być może powinien...  
Ale teraz , niedawne łowy na chupakabrę, w mrocznym, ciemnym i wigotnym lesie sprawiły, że John zatęsknił za synami i odpoczynkiem.  
Mogliby wyruszyć gdzieś, do jakiegoś miłego miasteczka- może znajdzie się takie- gdzie chłopcy pochodziliby do szkoły, na dłużej, a on zająłby się jakąś normalną robotą. Przecież jest dobrym mechanikiem, zarobi na rodzinę.  
Światła Impali cięły przed sobą noc i deszcz, John nastawił kasetę z muzyką. Samochód wypełniły dźwięki piosenki, tej, którą lubila Mary.  
Słodki głos wokalistki sprawiał mu ból, ale nie wyłączył utworu.  
Przypomniał sobie cichy brzęk srebrnych zawieszek u bransoletki, którą nosila Mary, jak dżwięczały, gdy wyciągała dłoń, by podkręcić głośniej muzykę...  
John zacisnął mocniej zęby, rysy twarzy mu stwardniały.  
  
Dojedzie do Derry i zabierze chłopców do Bobbiego Singera. U niego dowie się o nastepnych sprawach, odpowiednich dla łowców.  
Może gdzieś razem wyruszą, a jeśli nie, on pojedzie na pewno, na następne polowanie.  
Bo świat jest pełen głodnych, złych potworów. Ale on je odnajdzie i zabije.  
  
Zabije je, wszystkie. 


End file.
